1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for holding battery chargers therein and more particularly pertains to a new battery charger box for holding a pair of generally rectangular battery chargers therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for holding battery chargers therein is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for holding battery chargers therein heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,160,857; U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,951; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,897; U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,596; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,009; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,556.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new battery charger box. The inventive device includes a container with a bottom panel and a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the bottom panel of the container. A lid substantially covers a top opening into the container and is pivotally coupled to the perimeter side wall. The perimeter side wall has a generally oblong cord spool outwardly extending therefrom. The cord spool has an input receptacle for receiving an end of an electrical cord connected to a power supply. A pair of output receptacles are provided in the interior of the container and are electrically connected to the input receptacle for electrically connecting a pair of battery chargers in the container to the power supply. The perimeter side wall has a plurality of notches adjacent the upper edge of the perimeter side wall for extending the connecting cables of a battery charger in the interior space of the container therethrough.
In these respects, the battery charger box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a pair of generally rectangular battery chargers therein.